iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Tyrell
House Tyrell is one of the Great Houses of Westeros and the Kings of the Reach. Their sigil is a rose, and their house words: "Growing Strong." The current head of the house is King Alester Tyrell. The Reach is among the most powerful regions of Westeros. It can field a large army of horsemen and infantry and can also call upon the Redwyne fleet to control the seas. Since the War of the Five Kings, the main Tyrell branch has continued in Highgarden, with another branch recently appearing under the line of Garlan Tyrell in Brightwater Keep. History War of the Five Kings Margaery Tyrell's marriage to Tommen Baratheon initially allied the houses of Lannister, Baratheon and Tyrell, however upon accusations form Cersei Lannister, Queen Margaery is put on trial by the faith. Margaery is found guilty in the trial and set to be executed. This dissolves the Baratheon-Tyrell alliance, and the Tyrells leave King's Landing in rage, taking Margaery with them, refusing to turn her over for execution. The Tyrells leave King's Landing just as Aegon VI Targaryen begins to plan his invasion of the city. The main Tyrell host returns back to the Reach and attempted to push King Euron Greyjoy, the Iron King out of their lands. The Ironborn continued to raid the Reach and due to the quickness of their ships, their raids are frequent and unpredictable. The Ironborn are able to keep the Tyrell forces at bay, and are able to seize control of the Shield Islands. From there, Euron beings to prepare to take his fleet up the Mander and directly threatens Highgarden. Daenerys Targaryen, fresh off her victory over Aegon VI and Tommen Baratheon at The Battle for King's Landing had her eyes set for the rest of Westeros. The Queen takes her unsullied and the rest of her sworn bannermen and marches into the Reach in an attempt to push the Ironborn out. The Queen and Euron's forces met near the Mander river. The Queen is heavily outnumbered but her Dragons are able to help to deliver a deceive victory in The Second Field of Fire. This victory pushes the Ironborn out of the Tyrell lands and back to the Iron Islands. King Euron is amongst the slain, and Lord Tyrell swears fealty to the Queen as a thanks for her help defeating the Ironborn. Recent Events Garth Tyrell died in a hunting accident shorting before the devastation of the plague that afflicted the Reach for months. Lord Harlen and his son and heir Loras Tyrell perished in the plague, leaving Alester Tyrell Lord of Highgarden and Lord Paramount of the Reach. Lord Tyrell is expected to bring his family to Queen's Landing to attend the Grand Council in the eve of the Queen's death. Members * Mace Tyrell, Lord Paramount of the Reach (Deceased) * »Alerie Hightower ** Willas Tyrell, Lord Paramount of the Reach, (Deceased) ** »Unknown Wife *** Harlen Tyrell, Lord Paramount of the Reach (Deceased) *** »Olene, His Wife **** Loras Tyrell, the first son (Deceased) **** Garth Tyrell, the second son (Deceased) **** Alester Tyrell (25), King of the Reach **** »Nymeria Martell (22), his wife, Queen of the Reach **** Olenna Tyrell (15), Princess of the Reach *** Luthor Tyrell (55), Lord Commander of the Queensguard ** Garlan Tyrell (Deceased) ** »Leonette Fossoway *** Victor Tyrell (Deceased) *** Lucas Tyrell (Deceased) *** Leo Tyrell, Lord of Brightwater Keep (43) *** »Lyarra Fossoway (Deceased) **** [[Alerie Tyrell|'Alerie Tyrell']] (16) **** Lyanne Tyrell (13) *** Imry Tyrell ** Loras Tyrell ** Margaery Tyrell 'The Maid' House Sworn to House Tyrell * [[House Ambrose|'House Ambrose']] of Brightwater Keep * House Appleton of Appleton. * House Ashford of Ashford * House Beesbury of Honeyholt. * House Blackbar of Bandallon. * House Bulwer of Blackcrown * House Caswell of Bitterbridge. * House Chester '''of Greensheild * '''House Cordwayner of Hammerhal. * House Crane '''of Red Lake * '''House Cuy of Sunhouse. * House Footly of Tumbleton. * House Fossoway ** "Red Apple" Branch of Cider Hall ** "Green Apple" Branch of New Barrel * House Graceford '''of Holyhall * '''House Grimm of Grimstone * House Hewett of Hewett Castle * House Hightower of Oldtown * House Meadows of Grassy Vale. * House Merryweather of Longtable * House Mullendore of Uplands * House Oakheart '''of Old Oak * '''House Peake of Starpike. * House Redwyne of the Arbor * House Rowan of Golderngrove * House Serry '''of Southshield * '''House Shermer of Smithyton. * House Tarly 'of Horn Hill * 'House Tyrell of '''Brightwater Keep * '''House Vyrwel of Darkdell * House Webber of Coldmoat. Notable Members * Margaery Tyrell - Wife to Tommen Baratheon, she is found guilty by the faith in King's Landing, but is rescued by her family when they flee the city * Willas Tyrell - A former Lord of the Reach * Garlan Tyrell - Named Lord of Brightwater Keep following with Battle of Blackwater Bay Category:House Tyrell